


Snow Day

by whalebarf



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, post TDKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TDKR. John rescued an injured Bane from the rubbles and nursed him back to health. Now he and Bane are unofficially living together, and growing to love and care for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

John’s eyes fluttered open as he awoke from sleep. He looked to his left expecting to see Bane dozing, but instead finding only rumpled bed sheets where a Bane sized figure should be. 

He yawned and stretched his body, working out all the sores and aches from last night. Like usual, Bane’s performance last night had been no less taxing on his body – he took John hard and fast like he owned him, just the way John liked it. No doubt there were bruises and marks over his hips, where Bane gripped him as he fucked him. He had lost track of how many times Bane made him come after three counts.

There was no alarm clock in their bedroom, but John figured it was late, from the way the light was coming in through the window. It was snowing out, the pure white flakes blanketing the city of Gotham. 

Eventually unable to further delay having to leave his haven in the warm bed, John sat up and put his bare feet on the ground, shivering at the first contact against the cold wooden floor. He reached over and grabbed Bane’s shearling coat from the chair and put it over his nightshirt. The coat was huge on him, but it was warm.

He yawned again and rubbed his eyes as he walked around his apartment, looking for Bane. Technically, this should be referred to as “their” apartment now, since Bane has pretty much moved in after John rescued him after the blast from cat woman. Thinking back on it, it probably was a stupid move to help Bane, who would most likely kill John the moment he regained his strength. But watching the beast lying there, struggling to breath and near death, John, who grew up knowing how it felt to have no one, to be left in the gutter to die, couldn’t help but bring Bane back to his apartment and nurse him back to health. 

Neither of them were prepared though when certain feelings and relationships started to develop between them, and when Bane was back to 100% he remained by John’s side, and neither had said or mentioned anything about that. They had sex, talked, and ate together, just like every other couple. Although John did admit that they are a very odd couple to say the least. 

John’s senses perked up when all of a sudden something delicious hit his nose, and followed the intoxicating scent of scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes right into the kitchen. He smiled fondly as he looked upon the sight of Gotham’s once most feared villain and notorious “monster” cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Despite the winter weather, Bane had nothing on but a black sweater and his army pants. John watched Bane’s muscular arms and shoulders flex as he flipped a pancake and scooped the eggs onto a plate. He had the overwhelming urge to go hug him. 

But first, food.

“Ah, so you are up.” Bane said, as he turned around and spotted John.

“That smells so good.” John smiled and said, planting himself on one of the barstools. “Are those blueberry pancakes?”

Bane hummed and set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of John. He watched as John began stuffing his face full of food and moaning at how amazing it tasted. He looked upon John with fondness, as if one was watching an incredibly cute kitten.

“This is good.” John said between mouthfuls. “Where did you learn how to cook like this?” 

Bane chuckled. “Growing up we did not have much, but we made do with what we had. Cooking was a necessary skill to learn if you wanted to survive.“

John swallowed the food in his mouth and looked down at his plate apologetically. It must be painful for Bane to talk about his past, especially now that Talia is dead. Luckily Bane didn’t seem angry, but John still felt bad for opening old wounds. 

“Aren’t you going to eat as well?” John asked, changing the subject.

“No, my little bird. I already ate.” Bane replied, and John ate the rest of his breakfast in comfortable silence, with Bane putting more food onto his plate and then cleaning up. That was another subject that John hadn’t had the courage to ask about. Bane had never let John see him eat. Bane must have his reasons for that, but one day John hoped that Bane trusted him enough to confide in him.

After he finished eating, he went over to help Bane and together they did the dishes, with Bane scrubbing and John drying and putting them onto the dish rack to dry. When their fingers brushed each other as Bane handed John a plate, all of a sudden John was overcome with emotions. He realized how incredibly domestic the whole scene was. Here they are, living together, cooking for each other, and even washing dishes together for goodness sake. John found that he liked this, living with Bane, spending time with him, getting to know him, as snow fell quietly outside.

Their relationship was still in the beginning stages. John was fond of Bane and he was pretty sure Bane harbored feelings for him as well. But those feelings were never verbalized, and sometimes that made John feel alone and frustrated. The sex, although amazing, was based on pure lust. It was quick and hard and always so toe-curling good. But afterwards when they would each roll over and fall asleep on their own respective side of the bed, John felt empty. He wanted more than this; he needed more than the physical, and had no idea how to convey that to Bane. 

But perhaps this was the right moment to try.

Shy, but determined, John slowly brought his right hand up and brushed it over Bane’s, caressing his hand, and marveling at the differences in size. Bane’s hand was huge, calloused, and scarred from years of combat. John brushed his fingers over each of Bane’s knuckles before intertwining their fingers and holding on. John shivered at the contact of skin on skin, fingers sliding over each other and slotting perfectly together.

He kept his eyes downcast, demure and unable to look up and see the expression in Bane’s face, but he can feel Bane’s gaze on him, hot and heavy. It was probably a mixture of surprise, lust, and other emotions; it made John blush and his heart hammer like crazy. Bane had always been the one to initiate any intimacy, and John welcomed it. It felt weird and good to be the one to initiate it this time.

John took the sponge from Bane’s other hand and sat that down. With both hands, John began running them over Bane’s arms, over every hard muscle and scar, before finally, finally bringing his hands up to cradle Bane’s mask, the thing that made him a monster in everyone else’ eyes. But not John’s.

When John finally made eye contact with Bane, his eyes were full of unspoken emotions, want and desire. The man did not have to say one word and John knew. And he felt the same.

John skimmed his fingers over each cold metallic crevices of the mask, warming them under his touch. He felt proud that Bane allowed him touch his mask, the most vulnerable part of him, and the item that kept him a monster. He wanted to kiss the mask.

“I want you to take me.” John whispered, staring straight into Bane’s eyes. He wanted, no, _needed_ Bane to fuck him right then. He wanted to be reminded again and again that he belonged to Bane. His body yearned for the feeling of Bane's cock as he pounded into John over and over.

Bane nodded once and grabbed John gently around the waist as John’s arms automatically wrapped themselves around Bane’s thick neck.

With his heart beating and his body feeling hot and aroused, Bane carried John back to their bedroom, and settled him carefully on the soft bed. Bane had always treated him rough during sex, so this was new and incredibly touching.

Bane crawled over John, covering his thin pale frame with his bulk and mass. Slowly Bane began unbuttoning John’s nightshirt, revealing pale untarnished skin. John’s breath hitched as his shirt fell open and the cool air came in contact with his nipples. When Bane finally had John completely undressed and naked beneath him, he looked down at John. For a while Bane did nothing, said nothing, but looked at him, scrutinizing every part of him like he was trying to memorize this moment.

They didn’t spend a lot of time on foreplay usually, but this time was different. Bane had taken his time working John open until eventually he had three of his thick fingers buried inside John, rubbing him and scissoring him in just the right way that had John mewling and arching his back in a plead for more. When John tried to grind down and begged Bane to fuck him and slam into him like he usually did, Bane simply chuckled and held John down until he ceased struggling. So when Bane finally entered John, it was slow and excruciatingly pleasurable, with none of the pain John experienced with the first thrust. John’s hole easily stretched around Bane’s massive girth as Bane fucked him, slowly and thoroughly, on their side, with Bane spooning John from behind. This also was a new position from the way Bane took John from behind. This way, Bane’s body wrapped around John, encasing him with warmth and protecting him, and John melted into Bane. 

The position and the way Bane took him was so intimate it made tears well up in John’s eyes. Tears Bane could not see, which John was grateful for. 

Bane’s warmth wrapped around him and the gesture was so tender it made John’s chest tighten that when John came it was sudden and forceful; it was one of the hardest orgasms he had ever had. He spilled across the sheets and over his stomach as his body convulsed from the rush of endorphins. Bane fucked him through it, hearing John moan and orgasm sent Bane grunting with each thrust, and soon he gave one hard last thrust before spilling his hot come all over the inside of John.

Bane came for a long time, stuffing John full of his seed before pulling out. John shivered as he felt some of Bane’s come leaking out of his hole and over his thighs. Rather than feeling embarrassed or disgusted John found himself liking it, and even tried to push some of the come back inside with his fingers.

At this point John expected Bane to roll over and fall asleep, just like every other time after they have sex. He and Bane never cuddled, and John had never tried to sleep closer to Bane. But this time to John’s surprise Bane opened his arm and pulled John to his side.

Hesitantly, John shifted closer to Bane and reached out with his right hand and laid it on Bane’s warm chest. He felt Bane’s grip on him tighten possessively. John felt warmed from head to toe, especially his heart.

Bane brushed his thumb over John’s bottom lip, and when John softly kissed his finger, Bane’s eyes shifted from surprise to something fonder. John looked up at Bane, and Bane looked down at John, both unsure what to say. Obviously something had changed now in their relationship, and they both realized that. But right now neither of them were ready to talk about it yet.

John knew that Bane wanted to be loved, needed to be love. He was starved for it, having no one that cared about him, except Talia, who he had lost too. John was not sure if he could fill that void in Bane’s heart, but he was determined to try. John would give Bane love; he would give Bane every part of himself if it meant Bane’s happiness. 

That John was sure of.


End file.
